Poor sick Kish?
by Power-of-all
Summary: The sequel to my story, Poor sick Ichigo. Ichigo finds Kish dying and must do something, fast, in order to save his life.
1. Start of it all

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

I was lying in my bed, thinking about the time Kish kidnapped me while I was sick._ (For those of you who don't know the story, please go and read __Poor sick Ichigo__.)_

I sighed, then rolled over to get beneath my pink blankets._ It may have been three weeks ago, but I still think about what happened, _I thought. What was Kish really up to? He said all he wanted to do was get me feeling better, but why?

Confused, I decided that in order to clear my head, I should take a evening walk around the park. I quietly got dressed, choosing to wear a dark red sweatshirt and a pink skirt. I carefully walked downstairs, but as I opened the front door, my mom comes out of nowhere and asks where I was going.

I told that I needed to clear my mind, and my mom smiled and handed me a box with rice rolls in it. "Be careful," she said, then smiled and went back to bed.

I picked up my backpack and put my food inside. I slipped it on, then jogged to the park. By the time I got there, I was panting heavily, but I felt surprisingly good. The jog had helped ease the memories, so I walked over to one of the trees and just sat under it.

After a few minutes, I got so comfortable that I dozed, only to be awakened sometime later by a loud crash. _What was that?_ I thought, then decided that I should go investigate.

I was about halfway through the park when another loud crash happened. "Where is that coming from?" I asked myself silently. I then saw a bright light coming from behind one of the trees, so I went over to investigate. That was not very smart of me.

As soon as I passed the tree, I was blinded by the immense light. I then tried to used my arm to shield my eyes, but someone grabbed both my arms and pinned them to my side.

"What the..." was all I got to say before someone put their lips against mine. For three seconds, nothing happened. Then I kicked the person, forcing them away from me. Right before the light blinded me again, I saw greenish/black hair. "KISH!" I yelled.

I heard Kish chuckle, when my eyes had adjusted, I saw him standing next to a weird looking chimera anima. It looked like a angler fish, but with four legs.

I turned my attention back to Kish, just in time to get hit by chimera anima. It moved so fast, that it literally knocked me off my feet, and into the water.

I tried to swim back up to the surface, but it jumped into the water and bit into my shoe and went as deep under the pond as possible. _Oh no!_ I screamed, but all that did was use up all my oxygen in my lungs. I knew I had maybe seconds before I drowned, so I took out my power pendent and transformed into my heroic form.

With my new strength, I kicked the chimera anima in its ugly face and swam back up to the surface. I burst to the surface, coughed up water, then inhaled the life giving air.

After a few gulps of air, I saw the chimera anima coming up towards me. I held my hand out of the water and shouted, "STRAWBERRY BELL!" My little heart shaped weapon came into my open palm, and I quickly push it into the water and pointed it at the chimera anima.

"STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" I yelled, and the energy beam hit the chimera anima, forcing it from whatever animal it was attached to.

I smiled, then realized something. Through the entire fight, I hadn't heard any laughter from Kish, and I didn't hear him gloat or cry about his chimera anima.

I quickly looked around, and saw Kish curled up under one of the trees. _He fell asleep!_ I angerly thought, and swam to the edge of the pond and got out.

Still in my heroic form, I cautiously approached Kish's sleeping form. _What trick is he trying to pull?_ I thought as I stood on guard next to him. After a few minutes, I noticed that his breathing was shallow and rapid. Something didn't seem right.

"Kish?" I asked, and when I put my hand on his forehead, I let out a startled shriek and jumped backwards. His forehead was burning up from a fever! "Kish!" I yelled and turned him over, and felt my heart skip a beat. The entire front of his shirt was covered in blood.

* * *

**To answer a question I saw, this story is based upon the "tail" side of my coin, which means it is the version that was after the 6th chapter of "Poor sick Ichigo," and is not related to the M rated one in any way, shape, or form.**


	2. KISH!

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

"Ki...Kish? What the hell happened to you?" I asked Kish's unconscious body. The blood was all over his shirt, and it seemed to be coming from a deep slash in his stomach.

I tore off Kish's shirt, and rushed over to the pond to wet it. I ran back, and put the now drenched shirt over the deep cut on Kish's stomach. I was no doctor, but I had heard something about having to stop the flow of blood, which I hoped the wet shirt would do. It also gave me a little time to think about decision I had to make: do I leave Kish here to hopefully heal himself, or do I take him with me and try to administer first aid?

After I put the shirt on the wound, I probable sat there for a hour, just watching his condition and going to wet his shirt every once and a while. I noticed that he seemed to be in extreme pain, and that his breathing was getting faster and more shallow. I then made up my mind.

I checked to see that no one was watching, then I carefully put his arm around my shoulder and start to walk/drag him towards a abandoned warehouse. I knew that no one ever went into that warehouse, so I figured it would be a good place to let Kish stay until he healed.

_I'm strong! _I thought as I walked/drag Kish to the place. He didn't seem heavy, and I wasn't getting tired. I smiled, then frowned because realized that I hadn't untransformed from my hero form. Still frowning, I thought, _Should I de-transform now? _I decided to stay in my heroic form, because I was still next to my enemy, Kish.

Thinking about that, I stopped walking. _What the hell was I thinking? _I thought. _I'm helping the enemy, the ones who want to kill the entire human race! Not only that, but this particular alien wanted to marry me against my will. _The more I thought about it, the more convinced I became that I should just leave him. At least, I did until I felt Kish slightly shift his arm around my neck, then let out a groan and fell straight into the ground.

"KISH!" I let out a startled cry, then quickly picked him up and started to run to the warehouse. All thoughts of abandoning him gone, I finally got to the place. The building itself was about the size of my school, meaning it had plenty of places to hide.

I chose a door that led to a room with no windows. Once inside, I locked the door and very carefully laid Kish on the ground. He shifted slightly, then was still. A little worried, I put my had on his forehead and then jumped to my feet with a startled shriek. If his head had been burning before, it was lava now!

"Kish, I'm going to leave you for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon, so don't die!" I sternly told him. He only moaned his reply. I unlocked the door, and then ran to my house to gather supplies. About halfway home, I decided to de-transform so I wouldn't be seen as a mew mew. As soon as I entered the house though, my dad stepped out and yelled at me for being late.

"I don't have time for this!" I screamed at him, then rushed upstairs. He seemed startled by my yell, and didn't follow me upstairs. I quickly got a towel, some medicine, a cold pack, bandages, and finally a few cans of soup. I remembered I had left my backpack with Kish, so I wrapped all the supplies in a blanket.

Right before I left, my dad yelled at me about leaving the house. I glanced at the clock and was startled to see it was almost seven in the morning. "I need to help....a hurt cat!" I yelled at dad when he asked where I was going. He didn't try to stop me, and before long I was back beside Kish. He didn't seem to be breathing though.

I put my ear to his chest, and found that his heart wasn't beating. "KISH!" I screamed, then performed CPR on him. After two minutes of doing the procedure, Kish coughed and then went still. I once again checked his heart, and smiled when I heard the dull thumping sound of his heart.

I unrolled my supplies and got to work. First, I gave him some painkillers to ease his pain. Then, I gave him medicine for the flu. Finally, I cleaned his deep cut by putting some anti-bacterial medicine on my towel and rubbing it on the wound. I knew it must have burned, because Kish let out a cry and tried to squirm away from it. "Kish, I know this hurts but you got to keep still." I softly assured him. I don't know if he could hear me, but he stopped squirming after a minute.

Sighing, I wrapped him in the blanket, then thought of my next move. What should I do? I questioned myself. If it was discovered that I was helping him, the other mews might try and kill him. Sighing, I settled back and then fell asleep.

I didn't sleep long though, because I heard a thrashing sound soon sleeping. As I opened my eyes, I saw Kish standing, his eyes half closed, and mumbling something about his "mortal enemy." He then shouted something, and attacked me.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!**


	3. Unexpected guest

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**I am doing nothing today but writing, because it is raining and there really isn't anything other to do. Also, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"What the...." was all I could say before I kicked out and struck Kish' right in the chest, forcing him to grunt and stagger back. "Snap out of it!" I yelled as he charged for another attack. Instead of slowing, it just seemed to fuel his attack as his psi swords came into his hands.

_Great,_ I thought, jumping away from his frenzy of slashes. He didn't attack like he normally would, he just seemed to sorta stumble towards me until he was close enough to attack. Then he would try and take my head off with his psi swords.

I realized the fight could go on for a lot longer, so I pulled out my power pendent and was preparing to use it when Kish threw one of his psi swords. The sword hit the pendent and sent it skidding across the floor.

"Damn it Kish, WAKE UP!" I yelled at Kish as he once again charged towards me. His eyes flickered open for a moment, and he fell down. I cautiously walked over to him to see if he was done with the fight. Big mistake, as I soon found out.

He was just waiting for me to get closer, then he jumped up to his knees and tackled my legs. I cried out as the tackle sent both of us falling to the floor. I barely rolled out of the way fast enough when he tried to stab at me with his swords.

I got up and ran over to my power pendent, but I knew I had to have some time to transform so I prepared myself when Kish once again ran at me. I kicked upwards and my leg caught the side of his head, pushing him over and stunning him just long enough to yell out, "Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!" I became my heroic form, and now dodging his attacks became easy.

For about half an hour, we fought, with me just dodging and sometimes yelling at him to stop, and he always just stumbling and slashing. He finally seemed to run out of energy, and fell to the ground. I didn't approach him until I heard his deep breathing.

I let out a sigh of relief, and thought, _What the hell was that all about?_ It was almost like fate had read my mind because a second later, the air rippled and a alien I have never seen before appeared.

I just stared at the alien. He looked something like a older version of Pai, but he had a friendly face. He was smiling, like he was thinking of a funny joke. He wore a yellow cloak, and had on white tennis shoes. I thought he looked funny, but for some reason, I felt scarred of him.

"Wh....who are you?" I asked cautiously, thinking that this person looked like death. He simply smiled and looked over at Kish's sleeping form.

"I have come for him." He said in a deep voice. For a moment, I didn't understand, but I quickly realized what he meant when he pulled out a broad sword and started to walk towards Kish.

"STOP!" I screeched, and intercepted him. "STRAWBERRY BELL!" I called out, and caught the little heart shaped weapon.

The alien just looked at me with his smile never leaving his face. He gently said, "This doesn't concern you. Now step aside, or die."

I couldn't believe my cat ears. Step aside, or die? What did he take me for, a weakling? "Not on my life," I said, and immediately realized he had taken my words literally when he started to swing his sword towards me.

I used the strawberry bell to defend myself, but I soon realized that I couldn't win this way. He was lightning fast, and it was all I could do to defend. "Kish, anytime you want to help would be nice!" I yelled at Kish, who was still sleeping.

The alien stopped for a second and asked, "Are you the one who healed him?" I shook my head in a yes, and he laughed. "I take it you must be Ichigo, since you are wearing pink and have cat's ears and a tail?" He amusingly said. "You look quite...beautiful in that outfit."

I felt a deep blush go through me at that remark, but then focused my mind back on the fight as he once again slashed at me. This time though, I went flying backwards because of the power behind the attack.

I hit the wall and while dazed, the alien once again started to walk towards Kish. "STOP!" I yelled, but I was too late. The alien slashed done, and I saw blood go flying. "NO!!!" I scream, but then hear the alien grunt in pain.

The alien stumbled back, and Kish got up off of the ground and started to walk towards the alien. "This time, I win." Kish declared as he sliced at the alien. The alien rolled sideways, and then teleported away. Kish chuckled, then fell down.

I ran over to Kish, but he held up a hand for me to stop. "Thanks kitten, but I can handle this myself." Kish said with a note of pain in his voice. I shook my head and said, "Kish, you only just recovered from your injuries and sickness. You need to rest."

Kish started to shake his head, but then he sighed and sat down. "Your right kitten. I can't even see straight. Everything is blurry, and I am feeling a strong pain in my stomach."

I smiled and said, "Kish, when I found you, you were laying on the ground with blood leaking from your stomach area. Care to explain what's going on?"

Kish stared at me for a few seconds, the sighed and said, "I guess you deserve an explanation. But, can't it wait? I don't feel to well..." With that, he fell over.

"KISH!" I yelled and ran over to him. When I tried to turn him over, my hand came in contact with something wet. When I pulled my hand back, it was covered in blood.

* * *

**Thanks to those who review!**


	4. Home

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**

* * *

**

_Kish didn't get hit with the sword, I know it! _I thought as I turned Kish over to discover his stomach wound had reopened itself. Sighing in a mixture of relief and worry, I re-bandaged his wounds.

When I was done with that, I walked over to my backpack and took out the rice balls and began to eat. _Who was that person, and why did he want to kill Kish? _I asked myself, not finding any answers. I finished eating the food and sat down on the cold floor, watching Kish sleep peacefully. After about thirty minutes, Kish opened his eyes and looked around until he saw me. He smiled and started to get up, but I rushed over to force him to lie back.

"Don't open your wounds again Kish," I scolded him, bringing a chuckle from him in amusement.

"Worried about me kitten?" Kish asked as he slowly laid down again and focused his eyes on the ceiling. "I didn't know that you cared..."

"I do care...because I want answers," I said. I noticed the look on his face and asked softly as a thought appeared in my mind, "Kish...was that person your brother?"

Kish shook his head no and said, "No, but close. His name is Baji, and he's actually Pai's cousin."

"Then why does he want to kill you?" I questioned Kish, who thought about it before answering.

"He believes that if I was to die, then he could be near his cousin to protect him. I met him a few days ago, and during that time, he expressed his desire to take my place. It wasn't until this morning that he actually attacked, which is why I had a trap ready for him. Unfortunately, you sprung the trap on yourself, leaving me to deal with Baji...I can tell you now, it wasn't a fair fight." Kish explained and smiled at me.

"You know, we are alone now..." He started to imply before I blushed and shook my head.

"You were dying a hour ago Kish, and you still act like your perverted self...unbelievable." I said with amazement and scorn.

Kish laughed weakly and said, "No better time to get to know one another then when your life was close to ending." I shook my head at the thought.

Kish shrugged and said softly, "If we remain here, Baji will return to kill us. We have to get out of here, and soon."

I thought about it and suggested, "I can hide you at my house Kish...he would never think of me taking you there."

Kish started to disagree, but didn't have the strength and almost passed out again. "Ok...but we can't walk...he'll see us then." Kish said with unfocused eyes.

"Then how do we get..." I started to ask before he touched my arm and teleported us to my room.

Kish sighed once and smiled as he looked at the bed. "We get to sleep together? What an unexpected...but welcoming invitation." Kish said with desire before I pushed him into the closet.

"Goodnight Kish," I said with a blush and closed the closet so he couldn't see me.

I heard Kish moan in disappointment, but a few seconds later, his breathing was lowered and deeper, suggesting that he was asleep.

I looked around the room before getting dressed in some of my pink pajamas. When I was done dressing, I started to get into my bed when a strange sound came from behind me. Curious, I turned around and was grabbed roughly by the throat and lifted off the ground. As I tried to gasp for air, I stared into two of the coldest eyes I have ever seen.

* * *

**This chapter was edited a little, so it may not have the same effect as the original.**


	5. Explanation

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Hello, I am sorry for wasting your time with this short little section, but I'm having to think about the next chapter.**

**Oh, I guess I can make this chapter deal with some explanations with Baji, so it isn't really going to be long.**

* * *

Baji is from the alien's home world of course, but unlike the other aliens, Baji spent his every waking moment studying the art of sword fighting. He has already come to earth years before Kish ever did. He went under the false name Tsami, and worked with many human sword masters.

He always impressed his teachers with his speed and skill, but after they found out he was an alien, he had to kill his former teachers. This left Baji bitter and distrustful towards humans. Unfortunately, when he returned to his home, his parents had died. Instead of crying or something sad, Baji left to find his closest relative, Pai.

Pai didn't like Baji for his pushy behavior and smart-ass comments, but he did let Baji spend time with him. Baji soon decided that he would always smile, because his cousin never did.

Upon hearing that Pai would be part of the team to capture earth, he immediately wanted to join. However, Deep Blue said only three may try and recapture the earth, which made Baji mad. It wasn't because he wanted to kill people.

No, he wanted to protect his only remaining family member, Pai. Not having the heart to kill a child, Baji decided that Kish should be his target. For many weeks, Baji trained to get faster and more deadlier, so that Kish would die fast and in no pain.

Fortunately, Kish knew what Baji was doing so he was prepared for the attack. Unfortunately, his trap was sprung on the wrong person. It sprung on Kish's object of love, Ichigo. Kish tried to get her to avoid the trap, but it was too late. This left Kish with barely any time to prepare for the upcoming fight. Baji slashed Kish's stomach, and had to retreat due to not having the courage to finish the kill.

What Baji hoped though was the cut would kill Kish, or at least make him unable to continue the fight. When he returned to find Kish's body however, he discovered a blood trail that led to where Ichigo was taking care of Kish. Outraged by this, he tried to kill Kish, but was driven back when a seemingly sleeping Kish attacked him.

When Baji retreated to heal his wounds, he vowed that he would end Kish's life, even if it was slow. _His cousin needed someone who could protect him, not some love sick weakling like Kish! _Baji thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this, but I thought that people needed to know how this all began. Please review!**


	6. Baji fight

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the story.**

* * *

"Baji!" I chocked out. The way he held me, it was really hard to breath. What I then saw him do made me blush.

He was looking at me from my head to my feet and everything in between. His eyes seemed to fill with some emotion before he looked me in the eyes. "Humans are such disgusting looking creatures." He said smiling. I saw that he didn't mean that though, because that emotion remained in his eyes.

Never the less though, he insulted me which made me slap him across the face with all my might. It was strong enough to stun him, and forced him to release me. With my feet back on the ground, I jumped backwards and grabbed my power pendent.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled out, and transformed into my heroic form. Baji looked me up and down once again, but this time the emotion in his eyes was that of wanting. I shuddered, then rammed him with my shoulder forcing him out my window.

I knew that it wouldn't kill or even hurt him, so I ran over to my closet and woke up Kish. "Kitty-cat? Your coming into the closet at night with me...Oh! I guess you feel lonely..." He started to laugh before I grabbed him and pushed him to the window. I felt a blush come over my face, but I had more important matters to deal with then that at the moment.

Kish's eyes turned cold when he saw Baji. Kish held out his hands and his two psi swords appeared. "Time to die Baji!" he yelled before jumping out the window and began to sword fight with him.

The speed at which they were fighting made me do nothing but watch. In less then fraction of seconds, they slashed, recovered, blocked, then repeat over and over again.

I knew that something had to happen or this was going to go on all night. "STRAWBERRY BELL!" I called out, and my little heart-shaped weapon appeared. I just held it and waited for an opening. After five minutes of intensive fighting, Baji somehow got past Kish's guard and was able to knock away both of Kish's psi swords.

"STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" I yelled as I pointed my weapon at Baji. Unfortunately, he dodged it and now turned his attention towards me. I gasped, then jumped out my window as he tried to rush into my room. Now outside, I knew something was wrong. Kish wasn't trying to do anything. Instead, he sat where he was and just watched as Baji floated slowly down towards me.

"Damn it Kish, GET YOUR WEAPONS!" I screamed at Kish as I blocked Baji sword strike. The blow was almost like getting hit with a wrecking ball. "KISH!" I screamed as my weapon went flying out of the yard. It was a good thing I was part cat, because my reflexes saved me from being be-headed.

I kept dodging Baji's attacks, but I was getting tired. Already, I was panting quite hard. Baji however still looked fresh. My foot slipped on something, and I cried out as I fell down. Baji raised his sword, and slash sideways so I would be be-headed.

The sword came so close to my neck that I felt it cut me slightly, but it didn't follow through. Instead, it went back giving me time to back away from Baji. Baji acted weird though, because he started to go to his knees with a surprised look in his eyes.

That's when I noticed Kish standing behind Baji, smiling and holding bloody psi swords. "You should never mess with MY kitty-cat!" He declared as Baji fell forward.

"Kish!" I yelled and ran over to him. He held out his arms, but instead of hugging him I slapped him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" I asked angerly.

Kish seemed startled and started to back up. "I was just looking for an opening..." he tried to explain, but I screamed then walked away. "Where are you going kitten?" Kish asked concerned.

"Away from you!" I yelled and then started to run.

"Wait!" I heard Kish but I kept running. The nerve of Kish! He let me almost get kill and THEN stepped in to help? I hate being used as a decoy. I knew that Kish couldn't have possible helped before then or he would have risked getting both of us killed, but I was still angry.

I ran until I got to the park and then sat under a tree until I caught my breath. After awhile, I started to calm down. About the time I calmed down, I heard Kish calling out "Ichigo, Ichigo where are you?" He sounded concerned but I ignored it.

I have to say, I don't learn very well. If I did, I would have remembered that when Kish says _Ichigo_, it means he's mad or very scared. I soon found the reason why he was scared because suddenly someone hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out.

* * *

**I think this chapter was action packed! If it wasn't to you, I am deeply sorry. Oh, I wonder whats going to happen! I would appreciate it if you review. Thanks!**


	7. The prison

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

When I came to, I started to scream. I was wearing a bikini that I know I didn't own and in a room that looked remarkably like the prison that Kish had kept me in. "Finally awake, Ichigo?" I heard a chilly voice come from behind me. I looked around slowly and saw Baji, who was standing a few meters behind me.

Shuddering, I turned and stared at him. "Wha...what are you going to do to me?" I asked fearfully. I didn't know what he wanted, but me being in a bikini didn't conjure up any good thoughts.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything personal to you, I'm just going to leave you in this cold room." He said. All during this time he was smiling. That's when I realized that the temperature was falling. Without a coat on, I knew that hypothermia could happen in a matter of hours.

"Oh my god, your going to freeze me!" I yelled, and that brought out a chuckle from him.

"It won't be doing it on purpose. I mean after all, I don't mind the temperature, so I don't really know what you are talking about." He said, obviously lying.

I shivered, then walked over to where the mat was and sat on it. It gave me a little padding from the cold ground, so I was thankful. Baji looked at me with a hungry look, then teleported away.

"Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!" I screamed, pounding my fist against the mat. I still didn't have a clue as to how to get out, but I needed to get out quickly or die a slow and painful death. I looked around and discovered that not only did this prison look similar to the one before, it _was_ the one before.

Jumping up, I yelled, "KISH!" hoping that maybe Kish could hear me. When I got no response, I sat back down and shivered. The room was starting to reach freezing point, so I knew that I didn't have much time. Thinking about it, I looked at my bikini. I've never seen the types of designs that was on it. It was covered with shining little metallic triangles.

Looking more closely, I noticed that the triangles where actually in a design that looked like words, but I couldn't read them. Sighing, I laid out on the mat. "Kish, where are you?" I asked out loud. Thats when it began. I started to shiver uncontrollable.

Grimacing, I stood up and started to run around. I knew that movement generated heat, so I hoped it would keep me from dying. I ran for twenty minutes and then stopped to pant. I couldn't keep doing this. It was well below freezing now and my legs felt like blocks of ice.

Suddenly, I fell down. I didn't know why, but suddenly the ship shifted and that cause me to fall down. Thats when I heard the clash of swords. I crawled to the door, but couldn't get up to look through it. Sighing, then put my back against the wall, knowing that in less then ten minutes, I would be dead.

_This can't be happening! I hadn't even said goodbye to everyone,_ I thought miserable. The room started to feel warm, and I knew that I would not last much longer. I've seen plenty of shows where the last thing a frozen victim feels is warmth as their body starts the final process of dying. "I should have not saved Kish. I wouldn't be here dying if it wasn't for him!" I shouted, starting to fall asleep. "Oh, who am I kidding? Even knowing what I do now, I would save him again. I only wish...." I said before falling over and losing consciousness.

* * *

**Is this the end of Ichigo? What did she wish for? Find out in the next chapter, and please review!**


	8. Truth

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

I heard something that didn't add up; the clash of swords. Waking up, I noticed the temperature was a lot warmer then when I went to sleep. "Am I in...hell?" I asked out loud, expecting something to jump out and tell me yes or no.

No such thing happened. Instead, the sound of clashing swords became louder. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around. I discovered that I was still in the prison. _Didn't I die? Or am I still dying?_ I thought as I slowly stood up.

Looking down, I was still wearing that bikini, but I didn't feel cold anymore. In fact, it felt like I was on a beach with the sun beating down on me. I walked around and discovered my legs were feeling a lot better. The cold was gone, and now I was feeling good. It also was a good thing I got away from the door, as I learned a few seconds later.

The door exploded and two figures jumped in. I gasped and ran to the opposite wall. After looking at the two battling figures, it was then I realized that the two figures were actually Kish and Baji fighting. "Kish!" I cried out happily. Kish didn't reply, his thoughts on the battle. Slash, defend, then uppercut seemed to be the rhythm of the battle.

Kish suddenly jumped over and stood in front of me. He didn't say anything but handed me my power pendent, keeping his eyes on Baji the whole time. I transformed into my heroic form and got prepared to fight Baji. Baji looked at both of us, and then smiled. I was confused about that. _Two against one, shouldn't he feel scared?_ I thought.

"Baji, it's over. You tried to kill Kish and me, but failed. You should give up now before we are forced to kill you." I tried to tell Baji, but he just started to laugh.

He laughed what sounded to be a sad laugh. He suddenly stopped and looked right at me and said with a chilly voice, "I wasn't going to kill you."

"You weren't? But, the room was too cold for me to survive in..." I began to say but was stopped by Baji.

"Those clothes would have protected you from freezing. All that would have happened is you would have fallen into a deep sleep. I would have woken you when we arrived on my home planet." Baji said with a smile.

"Home planet? Why there?" I asked, confused. Kish however seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"That was you plan, wasn't it Baji? You first came here to kill me, and that was bad enough, but what you now did was unforgivable..." Kish said between his teeth, his eyes filled with hatred.

Baji smiled a sad smile and looked at me and said, "Yes Kish, it's true. I fell in love with this girl. I now know why you had trouble doing you mission. After all, with that much beauty and talent, I fell in love."

I shuddered as I realized what was happening. I was now going to have to hope Kish doesn't do what Baji was trying to do. I was completely at the mercy of Kish. "Kish, we don't have to fight anymore. I think Baji will go home and never come back. Won't you Baji?" I asked, hoping he would go. Baji looked down and let go of his weapons.

Immediately, Kish ran over and kicked the sword away from him. Now Baji was at Kish's mercy. Kish looked at him, then cut off the tip of Baji's ear. Baji flinched but didn't cry out.

"Baji, you know why I did that, right?" Kish said in a soft voice. Baji shook his head in a yes and began to leave.

"Wait, why did you do that?" I asked, angry at Kish.

"You see, if a male from our planet tries to steal another guy's girl and fails, we cut off the tip of their ear to remind them for life about their shame." Kish explained patiently.

Baji didn't say anything. He instead just teleported away. Kish walked over to Baji's sword and broke it. "Baji won't hurt you anymore now kitty. I should have killed him for his insult to my pride, but I guess I should be glad he didn't succeed." Kish said smiling.

"Kish, I'm sorry for all of this." I said looking down, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. I also was hoping that he wouldn't see the fear that was in my eyes. I really wanted to go home, but I didn't know what Kish would do to me now.

Kish walked over to me and put his hand on my chin. He lifted my head and gave me a passionate kiss. "No, I'm sorry. You were just helping me, and I got you caught up in all of this. I'll take you home and let you rest. Tomorrow, we can talk about it, if you want." Kish said reaching around me and holding me close.

"Kish, there is something I need to say..." I said looking into his face. My fear was gone and I remembered what my final wish had been.

"What is it, my kitty-cat?" Kish asked, looking into my eyes.

"I...." I began then gasped as the whole room started to spin and turn black. I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't tell who it was. I fell into the depths of darkness and all senses went down.

* * *

**Oh, I wonder what happened...for those who don't know, I advise reading the part on the bikini's function. If your still confused, I'm sorry.**


	9. Terrible truth

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

It was like a dream. That's how I would like to think of it. I saw Baji teleport beside me and touch my shoulder. Kish looked surprised and had fear written all over his face as the room disappeared started to disappear. Baji teleported us somewhere else, but I didn't fight back for some reason.

I don't really know how to explain the next part, but I was taken to a white room with different glowing orbs. Baji put me down on the ground and walked over to touch the orbs. I heard a buzzing sound, then "Destination: Home planet." I wasn't too worried about it at the time. After all, it was just a dream, right? If only that was true. Everything after that tuned fuzzy as Baji came over to me and touched my shoulder. Darkness overcame me, and I slept.

I have no idea how long I was asleep. It felt like only a few seconds, but I honestly don't have any idea. The next thing I knew is that when I was awake, I wasn't on the ship anymore.

I slowly sat up from the bed I was in. The bed was huge, so big in fact it would take two of me to touch from end to end. I looked around to discover that the room looked exactly like my own. I got excited, until I realized that I didn't have a bed this big. Frowning, I got out of bed and checked all my things. Everything was where it was suppose to be, but something wasn't right. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I called out and ran to the door. I tried to open it, only to discover it wasn't real.

I got really scared then. My door was fake, so I tried my window. Pulling back the curtains, sunlight filled my room, but the window was fake. I knew this because the light was behind the window, and there was nothing outside my window other then the blinding white light. I ran to my closet. At least it was real. Looking down at myself, I screamed.

I was still in the alien bikini. I tried to remove it, but to no success. It seemed to be attached to my skin. Sighing in frustration, I pulled on a light pink dress and put on some yellow flip-flops. I didn't know what was going on, but I decided that I should be comfortable. Walking around again, I checked everything. After going around a few times, I learned that there was a air vent, but it was too small for me to fit through. Other then that, there was no way out.

I gave up and sat on my bed. Thats when Baji suddenly appeared in the room. Looking at him, I gasped. He was holding some food, but thats not what caused me to gasp. It was the fact that he holding a book that caught my attention. The cover said _Wedding Rituals_. That was enough for me to know what was going on.

Still, I thought that it would be a good idea to know exactly what he wanted. "Baji, what do you want?" I asked. Baji looked at me, smiled, and put down both the food and book. He mumbled something about me being good looking and teleported away. I shuddered and went over to the food.

The food was scrambled eggs and steak. I've never ate eggs and steak before at the same time, but I found it was actually good. Smiling as I ate the last of the food, I turned my attention to the book. Picking it up, I opened it to the front page and had to suppress a shudder.

It read,_The first thing in the marriage ritual is to get the female to agree to marry the male. After that, the two must kiss in front of the male's family. The male and female must then both declare that they love each other. After that, the two must mate while declaring their love for one another. That completes the ritual._

_What type of sick ritual is that? _I yelled and threw the book against the wall. Mate while declairing love for one another? That thought sickened me badly. According to the book though, I had to declare my love for Baji though. I wasn't going to do that, so I guess it would never happen. Suddenly, I got a sick sensation in my stomach. I hadn't read all the pages, so there might be a loop hole around that.

I ran over to the book and started to read around it. Most of the book contained information on what to wear and stuff to eat after the wedding. I found what I was looking for, and fell backwards and fainted at reading the alternative.

It read, _If the female doesn't declare her love for the male, the male can still marry the female by mating with the female in front of the one she loves, and then mating in front of the females family and friends of the male._When I woke up, I immediately screamed at the top of my lungs, "OH MY GOD, WHAT TYPE SICK RITUAL IS THIS!" I ran around and try to get the sick images of me and Baji doing....."AHHHH!" I shrieked and passed out again.

When I woke up again, I saw Baji sitting on the bed with a smile. With fear in my chest, I looked over and saw Kish tied up in the corner. His eyes held such hatred that if looks could kill, his would destroy the entire universe. All that hatred was focused on Baji. "I assume you read the book, right?" Baji said getting up. I blushed deeply, and tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the bed. "Now, ready to mate?" He said getting closer.....

* * *

**THIS STORY IS NOT TURNING M! **


	10. Bad move

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Now, on with the story!!!**

* * *

Kish cried out, "No Baji! We've already mated!" Baji stopped. I slowly turned my head and looked at Kish.

Kish was still tied up, but his mouth wasn't gagged. "Baji, listen to me...." Kish said slowly. "the reason I always fight but never kill Ichigo is because we are already married. You know that when we are married, mating with another male or female would result in the death of offending lover."

Baji slowly nodded his head and turned away from me. I don't think me and Kish ever had....you know, THAT type of relationship, but I was willing to play along if it meant that Baji wouldn't mate with me.

"Oh, Kish, my one true love!" I cried out. "I know what he was trying to do is wrong, but he can be forgiven. As you can see, he did nothing of the sorts to me, so if he leaves now, he can live!"

Baji was still turned around, but I heard him start chuckling and knew that was NOT a good sign. Baji turned around to face me while taking his shirt off and once again started to come towards me. "I don't believe you, Ichigo." Baji said calmly.

"Um, but Kish said that we were married forever. I may not know a everything about alien marriage, but I think it says that once married, married forever." I said trying to get away from Baji.

"That's exactly the point, my love." Baji said with a grin and jumped in front of me. "We have all of eternity to get to know one another. So, I have no problems with doing this to you. I know one day you will return my love, even if it takes a thousand years!" Baji cried out, lunging at me.

I sidestepped and brought my knee up. I aimed for the solar plexus. "WHOOOP!" Baji gasped and fell down. While he gasped for air, I ran over to Kish and tried to cut the ropes binding him. Unfortunately, it wasn't rope binding his arms behind him. It was steel chains with a lock.

Realizing that I couldn't break him loose, I gave up on that and started to look for my power pendent. Baji had recovered by this time and now was ready to try it again. He once again lunged at me, but this time I didn't try and dodge him. Instead, I went right into him and tackled his legs from out from beneath him.

Caught off guard, Baji fell forward and once again got the wind knocked out of him. I quickly grappled with him and easily overpowered him. I don't know if normally I could do that, but it's kinda hard to put up a good fight when you had the wind knocked out of you, like Baji did. Taking full advantage of the situation, I used my cat reflexes to put my legs in between his, and wrap my legs around his. That immobilized his legs. I then grabbed his arms and pulled back, effectivly imobalizing the rest of him.

"Kitty, if we fought like that, you would win a lot more battles." Kish chuckled, watching the struggle. I didn't like the position I was in, but it did it's job. Baji couldn't move, so I now had time to think.

"Shut up Kish, I'm not exactly in the best position to do much. If you have a better idea, then I'll gladly listen to it." I yelled at Kish, struggling now to keep hold of Baji.

"Hmmm...how about this kitty. You let me free, tie up Baji, and then do same thing to me?" Kish said with a chuckle.

"Kish, damn it, stop thinking those thoughts and come up with a real solution." I said, getting really annoyed at his damn perverted mind.

"Fine, fine. Our species happens to have a weakness right on our shoulder...." Kish said, nodding his head towards the spot on his shoulder.

I shifted my weight, but unless I let go of Baji, I couldn't reach it. I sighed and then pulled backwards as Baji started to struggle more. "Oh, kitty. I can see up your dress." Kish said with a childish tone.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, making my cat ears and tail come out.

"Better now? Don't worry, I can't see anything from where I'm at. Hurry up!" Kish cried out.

I was now angry at that, but I used my cat tail to touch the spot on Baji's shoulder. Baji went limp, and I got off of him. Sighing, I took a key from Baji's pocket and freed Kish.

Kish immediately walked over to Baji and started to slap him. "Baji, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he said, with each word followed with a powerful slap across the face.

Baji tried to get away, but Kish's grip was too powerful for him to escape the torture. After five minutes, Kish threw Baji into the dresser, shattering it. Kish then pounced on to Baji's chest Baji gasped, the cried out in extreme pain as the sickening sound of craking ribs could be heard. "Ok Kish, I think he's had enough." I said. I wanted him to continue the beat down, but I knew that anymore would turn deadly. Kish gave Baji a final kick to the side of the head and walked over to me.

"Don't worry kitty-cat. This place isn't your real home. So, lets go kitty." Kish said, grabbing me and then teleported us away.

**Some time later....**

"Thank you Kish, for saving me." I said, bowing to Kish. We had just got to my room and it was almost midnight.

"No kitty, thank you." Kish said softly. "If you hadn't been so brave, Baji would have mated with you, and then we would have never seen each other again."

"Oh, it wasn't anything." I said with a blush. I hadn't really thought of that while the ordeal was going on, but I'll let Kish believe it.

"Bye," Kish said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," I said, watching him jump out the window and disappear into the night. I still didn't know what I was suppose to do with the alien bikini, since I couldn't take it off, but I figured I could worry about that later. No sooner had I thought that, I suddenly fainted and was caught by someone who grunted in pain. All awareness left me at that point.

* * *

**Oh, so exciting! I wonder what happened? Review! Thanks!**


	11. The deal

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Thank you to all who review. It's the only way I know people like it. So, lets continue...**

* * *

When I finally came around, I didn't really know how to react. For one thing, I was in a comfortable bed. That was the good part. Unfortunately, the bad part was that Baji is sleeping right beside me. I slowly got out of the bed and started to look around, trying not to make any noise. Why was I in the same bed as Baji? I couldn't seem to remember leaving my house, much less getting into some else's bed.

I looked around, feeling a sickening sensation go through out my entire body. _Did we_....."Oh, god, no!" I yelled as I saw that I was almost nude, except for the damn alien bikini.

My shout woke Baji up, who looked in my direction and smiled. "Good morning, Ichigo." He said with a cheerful voice.

"Please tell me we didn't..." I started to say before Baji started to shake his head and chuckle.

"No, we didn't do anything like that, you perverted girl." He said, and had to jump out of the bed and teleport out of the room as I tried to kill him. I noticed that his chest was wrapped with bandages. He had on shorts, so I let out a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, he returned with some clothes. "We didn't do anything last night. When I brought you here, my body was hurting so bad that I couldn't even move very well, much less have that type of fun." Baji said, laying the clothes on the bed. I just stood there and tried to remember what happened. While I tried to remember, Baji pulled on a blue shirt that cut off at his stomach region. His shorts where a dark blue, with a single piece of cloth extending to the left side of the shorts.

"You...activated the bikini's sleep mode, didn't you?" I asked quietly. Baji sighed and shook his in a yes.

"I was still hurt pretty badly from Kish. I knew you would try and fight me, which would only end with me losing you again. So, instead I made you sleep and teleported us somewhere that is safe from Kish, for at least a little while." Baji explained.

"Why are you so damned interested in me?" I asked. "There must be hundreds of girls you can have, and probably with less fighting then me..." Baji shook his head.

"I've been to earth many years before this war, and know the human fighting styles. You are the first human...heck, first ANYTHING that could beat me. That means that you and I should be husband and wife." He said.

"But, we aren't married, right?" I asked.

Baji sighed and said with regret, "No, we are not. I have a plan though to fix that though. I will teach you how to fight with swords. If you still feel no connection with me after that, we can do plan B."

I gulped at the thought of trying to get out of plan B another time. It was luck I got out the first time. "I'll call for Kish if you don't let me go..." I started to say but was cut off my Baji's chuckle.

"Did you forget plan B? If you did that, then I would have to use it. That wouldn't end well for anyone. Just watch and learn, ok?" Baji said calmly.

Sighing, I said, "Fine. But, new deal, ok?"

"What?" Baji asked, confused.

"I want to talk to Kish and my family. If they don't know where I am, then they will get worried." I explained.

"Sounds like a cleaver way of getting away from me..." Baji said suspiciously.

"Not really," I continued, thinking of a lie, "I don't know how to get this damned bikini off me, so if I were to try and get away, you would simply make me sleep."

"I guess so..." Baji said, still suspicious.

"Then, do we have a deal?" I asked, holding out my hand. I hated to lie like this, but I needed to get Kish to free me.

"Fine." Baji said, taking my hand and teleporting me to my room on earth. "I'll be back in one hour." Baji said before teleporting away.

I ran out the door and to the park. I had to get this bikini off, before it was too late! "Kish, Kish? Where are you?" I called out, running around the park. I was still wearing nothing but the alien bikini.

"What is it, kitty." I heard Kish's voice say from above me. "Hm...I like what you are wearing. Maybe if I got in my bathing suit and we both went to a pool, alone...." Kish said while he floated down in front of me.

"Kish, this is NO time for perverted comments. I'm wearing a alien sleeping device, and I don't know how to get it off!" I quickly informed him. Kish's eyes narrowed as he bent over and looked closely at the bikini.

"Normally, I would be more then willing to remove your clothing kitty, but I'm afraid I will not remove your bikini." Kish said sadly, standing straight.

"WHAT!" I cried out, and then asked angerly "why not?"

"Well, the designs tell me this is a class three sleep suit. It's meant to keep people sleeping during long space travel. However, it also happens to bond with the skin of the person. If I try to remove it without the proper release code, I would rip off your skin along with the bikini." Kish explained, thinking about something.

"Well, how do I get out of it then?" I asked, starting to tear up. "Am I stuck in this thing forever?"

Kish looked in my eyes and shook his head in a no. "Don't worry, kitty. Pai can figure out the code. But, it will take some time..." Kish started to explain, but was cut off by my groan.

"Kish, I don't HAVE the time. In less then thirty minutes, Baji will return for me. If I'm still in this bikini and not there to go with him, he'll put me to sleep and take me back with him!" I yelled at Kish.

Kish looked at me, then at my clothes, back to my face. "Kitty, calm down. I have a plan. Baji wants to marry you, right?" I nodded my head in a yes. "Well, unless you agree to love him or I'm forced to watch you mate, you won't be able to get married. I have a feeling that his plan has major flaws. I just need time to talk with Pai and figure out a better way." Kish explained.

I sighed, and asked, "Then what am I suppost to do? He's going to get me and there's nothing I can do?"

"Just be brave, kitty." Kish said with anger flaring up in his eyes. "I promise nothing will happen to you. I know Baji is doing this for several reasons, but one of them happens to be to get to me. So, as long as he doesn't decide to mate with you for no reason, you'll be safe, I swear it."

I wish I had that much confidence in Kish's plan, but I was reassured when Kish gave me a small device. "This device will send out a emergency signal as soon as the bikini is removed. If Baji wants to mate, the bikini must be removed. Swallow it." Kish comanded.

I took it and in one quick gulp, swallowed the pill sized device. "I better go home and get ready for Baji." I said bitterly.

"Don't worry kitty. If anything happens, we already know that we are stronger then he is." Kish said soothingly. While I was leaving though, I heard Kish start crying in frustration.

"Damn you Baji. My kitten has nothing to do with this fight! Why did you have to set your sights on her?" He cried out before teleporting away. That concerned me, but I went home and before long was taken back with Baji.

* * *

**OK, thats about it for this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	12. Breakdown

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

When Baji came and brought me back to the hideout, I thought I was going to be sick. The entire room was bare except for a few stuffed dummies. I HATED sword practice, even when Masaya himself is practicing. I thought swords were barbaric, but I had a deal with Baji, and it was a a lot better then plan B.

Sighing, I walked over and picked up a wooden sword. "First, relax." Baji commanded. I released all the tension from my body. "Now, hold the sword like this..." Baji said, holding his sword so it was upside down in his hand. I never saw that type of grip, so it took me a little while to get the grip right.

"Good Ichigo." Baji complemented before he attacked me. It was so unexpected that I slashed my wooden sword and hit Baji in the side. Baji stopped and smiled. "Your reflexes are excellent. You keep impressing me." Baji said with high praise.

Blushing at it, I saw that my fast reflexes was making Baji more and more in love with me. Shuddering, I decided that the best course of action was to pretend to be slow.

"Ok, your obviously too good for wooden swords, so lets move to real ones." Baji said, giving me a real sword. _Damn_, I thought, picking it up. I would have to be fast if I was to survive this.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Baji shouted and attacked. I performed a back flip to avoid the attack and quickly rushed him. I didn't know why, but I thought that if I was able to hurt him....

Unfortunately, Baji brushed aside my attack and instead turned my sword away from him and hit me on the head with the back of the sword. That knocked me out. (That was getting REALLY old by now.)

When I woke up, I let out a gasp as I quickly rolled to the side. Right where my head had been, was now a sword. I quickly got to my feet, and started to dodge Baji's frenzied sword attacks. "Damn it Baji, I'm not ready!" I cried out, still dodging his attacks.

"My woman has to always be ready, even when just waking up!" Baji said in a calm tone, even though he was trying to take off my head with his sword.

I dodged and dodged, all the while getting closer to a sword that hung off the wall. When I got close enough, I grabbed it with both hands and swung it like a baseball club at Baji.

"Ichigo!" Baji said with anger as he easily blocked the attack. "That was uncalled for. I teach you a technique to use, and you swing a sword like a club?" Baji said, sounding offended.

"Well, I didn't have much choice..." I started to explain before Baji hugged me. "What...." I asked, confused.

"Ichigo, I keep forgetting you are reluctant to fight because of your feelings towards Kish. If I killed him, would you do better?" Baji asked soothingly before releasing me.

I wasn't fighting well because I didn't know what I was doing, not because of Kish, and I said with anger in my voice, "Kill Kish? Now, how in all of the entire universe will that help me fight better?"

Baji shrugged and replied, "Without him, you wouldn't have someone who you love, and then you would love me."

"Ok, let me get this straight...If you killed Kish, I would instinctively fall in love with his murderer?" I asked in disbelief. _Was he crazy?_ I suddenly thought.

"Well," Baji said, looking embarrassed, "I don't know about immediately, but I think over time, you would forget about him and fall in love with me."

I thought about the logic, but couldn't even begin to comprehend that thought process. "Do you know nothing about emotions? I'm not a damn animal who will love the person who kills someone else." I shouted, angry now.

Baji suddenly hugged me and gripped me tightly. I tried to push away, but I felt his body jerking slightly. I was confused until I felt something wet against my cheek. Baji was crying.

"I've lived so long without emotion...It's what kept me from being driven insane from the guilt of killing my human teachers. But, ever since I saw you defend Kish, I realized that emotions help you fight stronger." Baji said, sobbing.

I remembered that I did help Kish when he was injured, and Kish did save me when I was capture, so I guess Baji assumed that it was love that we did it for each other. I don't know how I felt about that subject, but Baji was breaking down right now and needed someone to hold him. "It's ok Baji." I said awkwardly. I pulled him closer to me as he slowly started to break down. I let him cry until he fell asleep. Being careful, I put him on the ground and walked to the other side of the room.

_That was strange_, I thought. _Did he just have a emotional breakdown right now?_ Sighing, I leaned against the wall and fell asleep thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**I have something to comment on right there...If you don't really understood what happen, basically Baji has been feeling guilty about killing his sword instructors, and now released his guilt by crying. Not very manly, but it shows that he has feelings, but they were suppressed a long time ago, and are now being released because of Ichigo. Review please!**


	13. Cat mind

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**This may come as a surprise, but Ichigo hasn't gone unnoticed on Earth while she's been kidnapped so many times. For simplicities sake, I'll just tell you that her parents think she's with Mint, her school thinks she's in the hospital, and Ryou knows whats going on, because Kish told him. The mews can't help with Ichigo's situation, but they will try and cover up for Ichigo until she gets back. Ok, back to the story....**

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. That was a nice surprise. The past few days, every time I woke up, I would have some sort of nasty surprise waiting for me. The rich aroma of pancakes though helped revive me. I got on my hands and knees and stretched out like a cat.

Normally, I wouldn't do that, but I was sore and the cat stretch made it possible to loosen my entire body. Sighing in relief, I crawled towards the smell of pancakes. I found a plate of it sitting near a door, so I sat down beside it and began to eat. I had no fork or anything like that to eat with, but I didn't care about that. I simply ate it with no use of fingers, instead just eating it with my mouth.

When that was done, I licked off the back of my hand. Purring, I got down on my belly and just sat there. What I didn't realize was my cat ears and tail were out, but when I saw them, I didn't even flinch or worry. I accepted it and went to sleep.

Sometime later, Baji came in and frowned at me. I was cuddled up like a cat against a dummy. "Ichigo?" Baji asked, concerned about my appearance. I didn't say anything, but instead gave him a small meow. "Ichigo?" Baji asked, clearly confused.

I just ignored him, instead focusing all my attention on a piece of string that came off the dummy. I used my hand and swatted at it. I growled when Baji came over and lifted me up in his arms bridal style. I didn't like having my stomach looking up, so I tried and scratch him.

"Ok Ichigo, what the hell is the matter with you? Your acting like a cat...." Baji started to say before gasping and setting me gently down. "Ichigo, can you understand me? Can you talk?" Baji asked with fear.

I simply looked at him for a moment, got on my hands and knees, and crawled away from him. "Damn it!" Baji cursed, realizing something. He ran quickly from the room, but I didn't care. I found a dummy that was warm and curled up next to it. A few minutes later, Baji appeared next to me and gave me a shot.

I hissed at the sudden pain and tried to bite his fingers. I missed and after the pain left, I went back to sleep. Baji stood beside me, and slowly started to pet my head. I enjoyed it and purred at the pleasure of being touched on the head.

"Ichigo, I know you don't understand me, but you've been changed. I think it might have been the combination of stress and the use of alien technology that has never been tested on humans with part animal DNA. Don't worry though, the medicine I just gave you will give back your human mind. I'm sorry Ichigo..." Baji said with sadness.

I didn't really care, but I suddenly felt a buzzing in my head, and after awhile, it got so annoying I started to try and scratch my head with my foot to try and get rid of it. It didn't work, and after a few minutes, I accepted it and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked around and noticed that Baji was sitting next to me, petting my head. I didn't move, for fear of him doing something else. I just pretended that I was still asleep, hoping he would stop. Baji stopped after a few minutes and put his head into his knees and started to sob. I didn't do anything, not wanting the sob to turn into anger.

"Ichigo..." Baji sobbed. I didn't react. Instead, I just continued to listen. "Why was I so foolish? Kish and you are in love, and yet you still fight? I didn't understand it until now. You were perfect partners. It must be a earth tradition. I've been doing this the wrong way from the very beginning. I should have did the ritual that humans have. But no, I tried to do things that scared you, and made me seem like a monster to you. I'm sorry..." Baji cried. "Now, you are a cat trapped in a human body. I hope the medicine works, but I don't know. I messed it all up. I'm so sorry..." Baji said before standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room.

I carefully looked over and gasped when I saw Baji pick up a sword and walk over to me. "I'm sorry Ichigo..." Baji said, and brought down his sword towards me. I didn't move for some reason. It paid off because the sword missed me by a few inches. "Ichigo...." Baji said, standing over me. "I make this vow....I will remain with you until you are able to see past the initial monster that I made myself out to be and instead fall in love with me." With that, Baji brought up his sword and cut his hand.

Holding his hand up, he let a single drop fall on my face. "With that drop of blood, the vow is complete." Baji finished, and then went away to go bandage his hand.

I slowly touched the drop of blood with my hand. I didn't know what just happened, but I was pretty sure it had something to do with his culture. I then carefully got to my feet and looked around. I thought I would be hungry, but I seemed full for some reason. I tried to remember what I've eaten in the past few days, but I came up empty. Shrugging, I looked around and washed my face.

Baji came back after a few minutes and just watched me as I got prepared to train with swords again.

I picked up the sword and walked over to him. I had to keep this charade up until I could somehow get Baji to remove the slumber bikini without killing me. Baji didn't move for a few minutes, and when he did, it wasn't what I was expecting. No swinging his sword or even hugging me. Instead, he slowly breathed out and got into a fighting stance. With that, he spent the rest of the day teaching me how to fight with swords.

* * *

**I don't think I need to explain what happened with Ichigo, but if I do, tell me. Please review, thanks!**


	14. Temptation

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Poor sick Kish?. I don't know why, but I felt like writing that. Any ways, enjoy this chapter. Oh, and thanks to all who review this chapter.**

* * *

"Ow." I said for the fifth time that night. Baji's sword training was hard, and caused me to use muscles I didn't even know I had. I was sore and bruised by the time it was night, so we ended the day a little early.

I had a dinner of rice and chicken, and then was tucked into my bed by Baji. I was uncomfortable being tucked in, but I thought it would allow me to gain some more trust from Baji. I was close to asking about the removal of the bikini, but I was still afraid that if I asked, Baji would just move to plan B. (and I did not want that to happen!)

Sighing at that thought, I rolled over and discovered that Baji was gone. Puzzled, I sat up and looked around. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and I saw Baji sleeping on the ground. He was sitting down, with his legs crossed over one another. I think he was in some sort of trance, so I laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed that Baji was sleeping next to me. He wasn't on the bed, but rather, he was sitting next to it. He was still in his trance, so I left him alone and went to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Determined, I tried to kick the door down. Not only did it not work, I hurt my leg in the process.

"Ow, ow ow!" I cried out, jumping up and down while holding my hurt foot.

"That wasn't too smart of you." Baji said, standing right behind me. I didn't even react to his presence. Instead, I limped back to the bed and sat down.

"Damn it Baji, why am I trapped here? I was trying to go get something to eat so I wouldn't wake you, but you locked the damn door." I said angerly, my foot still throbbing from pain.

"You can't be trusted. You've already tried escaping many times." Baji calmly told me.

"I can't teleport, I have no idea where I am, and I'm alone without you. How would I survive if run away?" I asked him logically.

That seemed to stop Baji for a minute. He thought about it, but then smiled and told me, "Your part cat. It wouldn't be too hard for you to survive without me. So, survival would be possible."

Sighing, I shrugged in defeat and just fell back on to the bed. Baji seemed to have multiple emotions go across his face at the sight, but he sighed and teleported away. I was starting to wonder if I would ever gain Baji's trust. After all, I was a prisoner, and he was the guard. At least, I think he is. Curious now about something, I got to my feet and noticed my foot didn't hurt anymore.

Shrugging, I walked over to the door and placed my ear to it. I didn't hear anything, so I tried to find some clothes. For the past few days, the bikini had been my only clothing item. I was getting sick of Baji staring at me with different emotions. I searched and found a towel. Not really caring about its smell, I wrapped it around me.

Almost as if on cue, Baji appeared behind me with food. "Hungry?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at what I was wearing.

"Thanks..." I said sarcastically, not liking the look on his face. _What is it with damn perverted aliens and me?_ I thought as I took the food, walked over to the bed, sat down on it, and began to eat.

"Ichigo..." Baji said quietly. I looked over and saw him holding something.

"What?" I asked, with curiosity in my voice.

"Well, I have the deactivation codes for the slumber bikini you have on." He said, looking at me with no emotion on his face.

I flinched and set my food aside. "Why would you want to remove this device?" I asked, and immediately wish I didn't ask. He started to walk towards me and began to undress.

* * *

**A half-hour later....**

* * *

"Uh, not exactly what I was expecting, but I am not complaining!" I yelled out happily as I got out of the shower. Baji was gone for the moment, cleaning our cloths. Happy, I went back into the room and started to run around. I was wearing a towel, but nothing else. Baji removed the bikini so I could get clean.

I ran around a few times before tiring and slowing to a walk. I was just so happy to be clean that running seemed like a good idea. Fortunately, or should I say unfortunately, I forgot that removing the bikini would activate a signal that would bring Kish.

So, as I ran around, Kish appeared in the room and stood silently as I ran around. When I was done running, I walked around and stopped when I heard Kish say, "Well kitty-cat, don't you look sexy?"

I quickly turned around and saw him. "Kish?" I asked, and ran over to him. I didn't hug him or anything, but I quickly asked, "Am I safe now?"

Kish looked all over me for a minute, then regretfully sighed and said, "No."

I couldn't believe my ears. "No? Why?" I asked with panic rising in my voice.

Kish looked me from the top of my head to my feet, slowly. He then explained, "If I was to take you right now, Baji would activate a device that would instantly bring you back to him."

"How?" I asked with fear.

Kish answered with, "He discovered the tracking device a little while ago. While you were sleeping, he made it so once activated, it would act like a relay and bring you back to where he is. That is, if he activates the slumber mode on the bikini I should say."

Kish then smiled and said with a hungry look in his eyes, "Although as a side note, I think that even though you are sexy with the bikini on, I prefer you the way you are now."

I looked down at myself and gasped as Kish reached over and pulled me closer with his arm around my waist. "Kish, god damn it, this is not the time!" I yelled at him as he put his face closer to me.

Kish suddenly let go and jumped away from me. He then teleported away, and literally half a second later, Baji appeared holding cloths. I sighed in relief. I guess Kish must have heard Baji and teleported before he could be caught being here.

Baji misinterpreted my sigh and said with a smile, "I hope you like pink." He then gave me a pink dress. Turning around, he placed the alien bikini on the ground and teleported away. Sighing, I got dressed and later continued my sword training with Baji.

* * *

**I've got to say, I don't know if this was a great chapter, but it wasn't bad, right? Anyway, please review. Thanks!**


	15. Completed deal

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Um...I'm not really sure, but I think I forgot something I was suppose to explain. I re-read my story, but I still don't remember. If you figure it out, tell me please. Thanks, now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Not to brag or anything, but after sword training with Baji for three days, I was getting the hang of it. I no longer was sore from all the battling, and my reflexes improved beyond their normal speed. I also noticed that Baji was getting more bolder in the attacks, but for some reason, I was able to always defend against them.

"Well Ichigo, I think I've taught you everything there is to know about basic sword fighting." Baji said at the end of the third day. Puzzled, I looked at him. He was shirtless, but I didn't notice it. After all, I had worked with him for these few days and got used to him without his shirt on.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, not quiet believing that after only three days I had learned the basics.

Sighing, Baji explained with, "Well, naturally it takes years to learn the arts of sword fighting, but you've seemed to have a natural talent for the simple techniques."

"Well, what happens now?" I asked carefully. I wasn't sure where he was going with the conversation.

"Well, let me ask you one thing." Baji said, his face turned away from me.

"What?" I asked, trying to see his face.

"Do you enjoy my company?" Baji asked, tone emotionless.

"Well, I don't really know how to answer that question. On one hand, I liked the fact you haven't tried to mate with me, but I also would like to return to my home." Ichigo answered truthfully.

Baji turned his head and looked at me. I gasped at the sight. There were tears in his eyes. "Ichigo, I'm sorry." Baji said quietly. He wiped away the tears and smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for the ultimate question then."

I felt my heart sink. I looked away from Baji as he asked the question. "Do you love me?" Baji said with an emotionless tone.

I slowly looked at him and thought about my options. I didn't have a clue to what I should do. I didn't love him, but I didn't want him to mate with me in front of Kish either. I sat there and continued to think. Baji sat unmoving, his face emotionless.

_Come on Ichigo_, I thought. If only Kish could hear me....but unfortunately, I had no way to warn him of Baji's intentions. With tears appearing in my eyes, I said with fear and sadness, "I'm sorry Baji, but I don't love you." Baji slowly stood up and sighed. He lifted his hand and started to rub the back of his neck.

"You said that knowing full well what I would do. Why?" Baji questioned.

Sighing, I answered truthfully and with no small amount of fear, "I honestly thought Kish would have saved me by now, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sure that he did everything possible, but failed to find a solution in time."

Baji looked at me with a deep sadness and said with a tear in his eye, "Well Ichigo, I guess you know what I have to do now."

I ran to the opposite side of the room and tried to get away as Baji advanced towards me. I knew it was futile, but I still wanted to get away. "Baji wait!" I cried out as Baji cornered me. Baji stopped and looked at me as I took off my clothes. Underneath the clothing was the alien bikini.

"Shouldn't this be taken off if you want to mate with me?" I asked shyly. I didn't want Baji to see me nude, but I had to get some sort of signal to Kish. Baji smirked and before I could protest, he removed the bikini from me.

I stood there naked and humiliated as my cat ears and tail came out. "Now all we need is Kish..." Baji said before teleporting away, leaving me alone without any clothes.

Shivering because of the cold room, I walked over to the bed and covered myself with the blankets. As soon as I was covered though, someone chuckled behind me.

"Kitty-cat, you look more sexy without clothes on." Kish's voice said just before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Blushing, I tried to protest before Kish's angry voice said, "Damn you Baji. You humiliated my kitten, you kidnapped her, and now forced her to strip in order to save herself? I will kill you Baji!"

"Kish, where have you been?" I asked quietly. Kish's grip on my waist tightened as he answered with, "I've been hiding here kitten. I never left, not even for a minute."

"Then you found a way to free me from Baji?" I asked quietly. I was in shock because of the depth of feeling I felt flowing from Kish. I didn't sense a single perverted thought in his mind, but rather true pain and concern about me.

Kish said with a little excitement, "I happen to know that while the control that Baji has over can't be broken as long as you are on earth, I also know that if you are in my ship, he can't activate the teleport device in you."

"But Kish, wouldn't I just be giving up one imprisonment for another?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

Kish's eyes didn't weaver, but locked on to mine. "I wouldn't force you to do things you didn't want to. I would protect you with my entire being: body, heart, and soul." Kish said with a determined look in his eyes.

Sighing, but also feeling better, I didn't hesitate when I said, "Ok Kish, I'll go with you."

Kish hugged me and I felt the air shift as he teleported us to his ship. He continued to hug me as he carefully picked me up bridal style to cover me. He took me to his clothes closet and put me down and turned around. I got dressed in some of his clothing. Look around when I was done, he laughed. We were wearing the exact same thing.

"Well, I think I like your new look, but I still prefer you with pink clothing on, and with your cat ears and tail." Kish said with a smile.

Blushing, I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. He was surprised, but quickly got over it and kissed back. When we released, I softly said, "Thank you Kish for saving me."

Kish had a tear in his eye as he said, "I would do anything to save you kitty." With that, we kissed again.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that a great ending? Everything ends up the right way and all is well. Peace out, and thanks for reading. If you feel like it, please review, thanks!**

**Oh, if you are interested in continuing the story, the next story is called Return of Baji.**


End file.
